United
by Valkyrie Fantasy
Summary: Today humans and demons live together in one world. However there are some that wish to go back to the old ways. Tsukune's mother is killed by a demon, and Moka is the one to find the traumatized boy. Can he ever learn to trust that not all demons are bad? Will Moka even want to help the human child? Or will he be left alone in fear of his mother's killer? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**United **

**Hello fanfiction lovers, I hope you find my story interesting and send those lovely reviews that would inspire me to continue on with this story. **

**P.S I know this chapter is short, but the chapters will become longer I promise!  
**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

Centuries ago humans and demons fought amongst each other but today they live together in peace. However there are always those few that want to destroy that peace.

Somewhere in Tokyo a little boy is learning just how dark demons can really be.

"Okasan!" little Tsukune cries desperately. He couldn't lose his mother, he just couldn't! Without his mother the eleven year old Tsukune would be all alone. His father was killed by a drunk driver while driving home in the harsh rain one evening from work when he was just five years old. All he had left was his mother. Her small body was covered in her blood as a whole in her stomach would make anyone nauseous at the scene. But the desperate little boy clung onto his mother's dead body as he rested his head against her chest hoping to hear even a faint sound of a heartbeat, but he knew it was all in vain. No human could survive something like this.

Meanwhile in the neighborhood not far from Tsukune's home a pissed off vampire was on her way home from school. Despite being the strongest at her school, the young vampire often became agitated at the pathetic humans and creatures that were constantly trying to beat her in a battle just to make a name for themselves. It has been a long day for the lonely vampire that wanted nothing to do with people. She was constantly trying to get her father to allow her to home school, but her father was as prideful as she was, and he wanted to show her off to the world which only agitated her short temper even farther. She was only a couple of blocks away from home when a most terrifying cry that actually sent her goose bumps and caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"**OKASAN!" **

Moka wasn't sure what made her follow that horrifying cry of pure agony; she always kept to herself and stayed out of other people's business. But it was like a pull she couldn't ignore as she dashed off to where she heard the cry. As she got closer she was suddenly hit with the smell of blood, and death. Growling she picks up her pace and finds the home where the scent of blood was coming from. The door was lock and she could hear the sound of crying inside. She uses her powerful signature kick move and the poor door easily flies off, allowing the vampire inside. As she steps inside the smell of death hits her even more now that she is closer to the source. While she makes her way through the small home it doesn't take her long to find what she was looking for. However nothing could have prepared the young vampire at the cruel sight she now saw in front of her. In the kitchen of the home a small little boy had his head resting on his dead mother's chest as he cried for her to wake up in vain, his tiny little fingers clung desperately to her dead form as her blood got all over his clothes.

Moka wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this, if it was a battle she could have handle it with ease, but what do you do with a child that is clinging to his dead mother's body? The little boy didn't even seem to realize that she was there as he continued to cry for her. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, she carefully makes her way over to the child so as not to scare him even farther. She kneels down to his level and places a gentle hand onto his back.

Tsukune instantly snaps up and backs away at an unfamiliar touch. His eyes go wide with horror as he stares into the eyes of another monster. Ruby red eyes that reminded him of his mother's blood. "Please don't kill me!" he cries. He shields his eyes with his arms as his back is now leaning against the wall.

Taking in the scent around her and looking at the mother's wound it was obvious that this was no ordinary kill, this human mother was attacked by a demon. For some reason it bothered her how the small little boy looked at her with so much fear. It shouldn't bother her though, coming from the strongest race she was use to that look. "Relax, I'm not going to kill you" She tried to sound soothing, but she was usually cold in nature and didn't know how to look kind or comforting, especially to a traumatized child. "Can you tell me what happened?" She questions gently.

"Okasan was making me a snack but then this strange man came inside. Okasan told me to hide but it was too late, he…he…." The child was starting to have hiccups as he tried to explain the horror he recently saw. "He…just…he…just" Now normally Moka would have lost her patience by now, but she knew she had to act different towards this boy. She walks over to him once more and kneels down in front of him. At first his little brown eyes continued to stare at her in fear but he soon calms down when she shows him a rare affection side that she managed to summon and starts to gently rub his back as an effort to comfort him and get the information out of him as well. "He just stabbed his whole hand right through her stomach! And he just laughed! I tried to hit him, I tried to help Okasan, but I couldn't do anything. I could only watch. He told me that humans would always be weak and that we should always be afraid of demons, he said that humans and demons should not live together as equals because demons would always be stronger. He killed her, he killed her!" he cried out in agony. The little boy must have lost his fear of Moka for a moment because she suddenly had his arms wrapping around her neck as he rested his head against her chest and continued to cry in pure agony.

Not being used to the kind of affection and not really understanding how to comfort the child she just did the only thing she could think of, she held him in her arms. She was sure that once he stopped his crying and pulled away he would remember just who he was trying to gain some comfort from and be afraid of her all over again. But in that moment she found herself not wanting to ever let this child go. This poor sweet boy has lost someone special to him, and even the cold hearted Moka knew what it was like to lose a mother. At the moment the boy's future looked grim and Moka wasn't sure why she suddenly possessed the need to protect this child, but as her ruby red eyes grew cold she knew in that moment she would never allow herself to see this boy in so much pain ever again.

**TBC! **


	2. Chapter 2

**United**

**First I just want to thank my amazing readers, your reviews made me so happy! Just remember the more reviews, the quicker the update! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Chapter 2 **

The little boy was still crying as Moka decided to bring him out of the kitchen and into the family room. She takes a seat on the black couch. Although his cries where more like whimpers now the vampire wished she could do something to help ease the child's agony. Memories of her own mother suddenly flashed through her head, she shakes it to clear her mind. She couldn't be thinking about her own dark past right now, her focus needed to be on this child. As she continues to gently rub his back and comfort him she pulls her cell phone out of the small pocket from the skirt of her school uniform.

"Hey Otosan, I've got a situation" Her tone was cold and empty as she spoke into her phone. She explained to her father what happened and what she found, he told her to remain there and that he would have his cop friends come in and investigate the murder scene. He was also going to come and pick her up. Once the plan was set she hung up the phone as the little boy slightly pulled away to look at her with his dark brown eyes that were now red from crying.

"Where…will…I…go?" He asks between hiccups.

Moka's face is unreadable to the boy. "I don't know" she answered. The little boy looks down in despair, why did that monster have to take his mother away from him? His mom had always been so kind to everyone, even to other demons. She would always tell Tsukune that our friendship with the creatures should always remain strong. A part of him wanted to hate demons, but then he remembered that the woman holding him was also a demon. He looks back up and stares into those ruby red eyes that seemed so far away, her long natural silver hair only enhanced her beauty. How can something so beautiful be so deadly at the same time? He knew this creature could kill him any second, he should be screaming and running for his life, but her warm embrace didn't want him to leave. He wished that she could just take away all this fear wrapped inside him.

"What's your name?" The vampire finally questions. She could see by his eyes that a million things were going through his head; she wanted to distract his pain even for just a moment.

He blinks surprised by the sudden change in subject. "Umm Tsukune…Tsukune Aono" He hiccupped.

"I'm Moka Akashiya" She replied.

"Moka…that's pretty" A small but caring smile graces the child's lips and surprises the cold hearted vampire. She wasn't expecting that kind of comment out of the kid, it through her completely off guard.

"Umm thanks" she replies uncertain. She wasn't use to compliments like that.

"Okasan would have liked…you" He explained sadly. It sounded as though his hiccups were becoming less of a problem for the boy now. Moka really didn't know how to respond to something like that. Thankfully she didn't have to.

"Moka?" It was her father! She shouldn't be surprised that he was here already, long before his cop friends. He was a vampire after all.

"In here" Moka called out, even though she didn't really have to. It was just an excuse not to have to respond to Tsukune's comment. When her father made it to living room she should have expected Tsukune's reaction. His brown eyes went wide with horror and he quickly hid behind Moka, shaking in fear.

"This is the boy I presume?" Issa Shuzen questioned. Moka only nodded, she hoped that her father would go easy on the boy; he was only human after all.

Tsukune slowly poked his head out in order to get a better look at the scary looking man. He was tall, really tall, with short dark black hair, but he had the same ruby red eyes as Moka.

"Tsukune?" Issa Shuzen replies. Moka hears a small hint of surprise in her father's tone, something that hardly ever happened with her father. He slowly comes over and kneels down in front of him as the boy cowards even more behind Moka. Moka couldn't blame the human for being afraid, even without his trauma her father could be very intimidating to anyone.

"Do you know him Otosan?"

Issa sighs. "Yeah, he's Kasumi Aono's kid" Moka watched as her father's figure suddenly goes completely stiff as the smell of blood and death finally caught his attention, he stands up gracefully in one swift movement and quickly makes his way towards the kitchen. There was suddenly an animal like growl that filled the entire home with pure rage. It was so dark and ferocious that it would have terrified an entire army.

Almost instantly Tsukune started crying again. "Okasan!" he screams. He quickly jumps off from the couch and runs into the kitchen.

Moka's eyes widen and she silently curses herself for allowing her father's growl to distract her attention from the kid. "Tsukune no!" she yells. If the boy was afraid of her father now, seeing him in full rage could possibly traumatize him for life.

Tsukune ignored Moka's warning as he quickly made his way into the kitchen to see the scary man growling with a look of pure hate in his eyes as he stared down at his mother's dead form. The little boy rushes over to his mother's dead body and stands in front of her with his arms spread out wide.

"Stay away from Okasan!" He demands. Although his body was shaking in fear the boy did his best to look brave at the scary man. In that moment Tsukune's voice was somehow able to break Issa through his blinding rage at seeing an old friend lying there killed in cold blood. Moka also walked into the kitchen as Issa finally regain control and appeared calm himself down.

"It's all right child, I'm sorry to have frighten you" He spoke gently. It was rare when Moka got to hear her father's gentle tone.

Tsukune didn't look convinced. "Liar! You want to hurt Okasan! You all want to hurt Okasan!" he screamed.

"Tsukune" Moka whispers softly. She didn't know what to do, she felt sorry for the kid, who wouldn't? But to stand between her father and Tsukune would be suicidal; still she couldn't help but watch carefully for any signs of danger that may come from her father.

"Tsukune, your mother and I were friends" Issa explains. The child is stunned by the news, as is Moka, but he still doesn't budge from his protective position. "We went to high school together, in fact I knew your father as well" he continued to explain. A small but sad smile graced her father's lips as his eyes appeared to look like he was another time. Finally the child lowers his arms down and his body isn't shaking as badly as before.

"You knew Otosan?" he asks. Moka noticed a spark twinkle in those dark brown eyes, a sign of hope, curiosity even?

Issa Shuzen nodded as he knelt down once again to the boy's level. "I did, even though he was only human he was a very brave and loyal friend" He explained proudly.

The boy suddenly falls to his knees, hid body looking completely defeated. The young vampire didn't know what to think, a part of her wanted to comfort the child, but the colder side of her wanted to kick herself for allowing these feelings to creep inside of her over a mere human child.

"Okasan…I couldn't help her…" he whimpered sadly. Moka could see that he was desperately trying to keep the tears away, probably feeling emotionally exhausted. "I tried I tried to fight him" Tsukune shakes his head in frustration. "But I still couldn't help Okasan"

"Mr. Shuzen?"

The two vampires in the room hadn't been surprised by the group of cops, along with the homicide detective coming into the kitchen. They had already heard the cars pulling up to the small home.

As they came into the kitchen Issa had put on his business face before standing back up and facing what had to be done. "I want you to take the best possible care that you can with Mrs. Aono's body, and I want every cop on duty working to solve this murder" His voice was cold and demanding. There were few demons but they looked practically human, who worked in the field as well, however the homicide detective was human. He was pretty young for a detective, early 20s, shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, was a about 6ft tall in height.

"Yes sir" he replied. As he made his way over to examine the body Moka slowly made her way over to the child. He looked torn as he watched the detective placing his gloves on and looking over at his mother's body. He wanted to stop this; others came over to take pictures of her and this really got the child upset.

"STOP IT! LEAVE OKASAN ALONE!" He cries. Tsukune was about to jump at the detective but Moka was quick and she easily grabs hold of the child, bringing him safely into her arms. He is kicking and screaming, desperately trying to break free from her grasp. "Let go! Let go!" he yells.

"Take him out of here Moka" Issa orders.

Moka didn't need to be told twice, she was gone in a flash as the child continued to beg her to let him go. This whole day has literally gone straight to hell for the young vampire. It isn't enough she had a shitty day at school, but now she was dealing with a whole new kind of drama.

Once outside the home Tsukune now had his arms wrapped around Moka's neck again, with his head resting against her chest crying his poor eyes out all over again. She couldn't even begin to imagine what this boy must be going through, in just a few hours his whole world has been turned completely upside down.

**TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**United**

**Wow, everyone just wow! I absolutely love your encouraging reviews. I can't help but smile whenever I read them. Thank you so much for following my story and taking the time to review it, I have the best readers ever!**

**P.S Someone asked if the other girls would be in this story, yes they will eventually make their appearance. **

**Now on with the story! **

**Chapter 3**

It didn't take long for one of the cops to come out side with a note pad in hand. Right away Moka didn't like this man that was obviously a demon. Although she couldn't quiet guess what he was in his human form she did notice the golden eyes that were far from human. He was about a few inches shorter than her father; he had blonde sandy like hair which told Moka he was foreign. He was also dressed in the typical cop uniform.

"Miss. Akashiya I need to speak with the boy" His tone tried to sound warm, but it was fake and uncaring to the young vampire. She glared at the man as she gently put the boy down, now that he had finally calmed down.

Not even bothering to look down at the human boy the demon begins to question him. "Tell me what exactly happened in there today Mr. Aono"

"Okasan was making me a snack when I got home from school. Then a man suddenly came into our home, he was really scary" Tsukune explained, his voice once again sounding tiny and small. Moka had to give the kid credit though he wasn't shaking like before, and she could see a hint of agitation in those big brown eyes.

Writing in his little note pad he continues on with his questions. "What did he look like, was it a monster or a human?"

"That kill was obviously a monster's doing" Moka growled. Was this guy an idiot, did he even see that poor woman's body? If looks could kill this man would be nothing but bones right now.

"Please ma'am I have to get this information from the eye witness" The demon explains.

"It was a monster" Tsukune continues. Just by one glance Tsukune could tell that the young woman was about to become scary like her father, he didn't want to see her all scary looking. "He had dark hair; his eyes were almost pitch black, he didn't have any pupils in them. He was tall, almost as tall as Moka's Otosan I think. That's all I remember" he explained.

"Do you know what kind of monster he was?" Tsukune shook his head. The officer sighs and this only annoys the vampire even more. "I'll need the exact details of everything that happened once the monster broke into your home please"

Tsukune's eyes go wide. "But I already told Moka's Otosan" The child replies in horror at the mere thought of having to retell everything all over again. Why couldn't these people just leave him alone, he just saw his mother being killed in cold blood!

"I still need the eyewitness statement kid" The officer explained.

Moka rolls her hand into a tight fist ready to strike this idiot. "If you want his statement than get if from my father" she demanded, as she bearded her fangs at the beast in front of her.

"Miss I am just doing my job" The officer spoke calmly.

"Officer Kio is something wrong?" Issa had finally stepped out of the home, he could still smell the stench of death around him.

"I am simply trying to get the eyewitness statement sir" Kio explained casually.

Issa glanced at his daughter and could easily see she was ready to kick the poor fool as she growled against her teeth. "Moka you need to let him do his job" Issa stated coldly.

The younger vampire immediately stops her growling and stares at her father with an unreadable expression. She wanted to argue, explain how harsh he was being with Tsukune but she knew better. She simply nods and folds her arms over her chest as she turns her head away. She didn't want to watch something that she had no control over.

"Now Mr. Aono I need the details of what happened once the monster broke into your home"

Tsukune wanted to hate these people for making him have to relive this over and over, why couldn't he just go hide in his room? Taking a deep breath the boy slowly lets it out as he finally gains control over his emotions. If these demons were going demand things from him then he would do it with his head held high, just like his Okasan would have wanted him to. "The man had come out of nowhere. He demanded Okasan to come with him but she refused. He was angry and started attacking her, she was able to somehow dodge some of his scary moves, but in the end when he got close enough he just stuck his entire hand right through her stomach. She screamed so loud, but I couldn't do anything to help. After he just tossed her body to the floor I was so angry I wanted to hurt him, I didn't care if he hurt me to I just wanted to help Okasan. I ran at him but he just simply tossed me across the room with a single slap. I felt so angry and helpless, but it didn't matter my mother was dead. He said that she should have never had chosen my father before he finally left. I don't know why he didn't just kill me like he killed Okasan" In the beginning Tsukune's voice was strong for a traumatized kid, but towards the end Moka could hear the regret in his little voice.

"Thank you Tsukune, I know that wasn't easy to talk about. Now officer Kio, I think I will be taking Tsukune and my daughter home for the day, I know the boy must be exhausted after everything he has gone through" Issa spoke. "Tsukune why don't you head to your room and gather some things for the night; will figure out what else that needs to be done tomorrow" The older vampire suggested.

"Ok" he sighs. The child didn't really like the idea of going to a home with monsters, but if Moka was going to be there than couldn't be all bad. He slowly makes his way back inside the home filled with death and despair.

The cop also eventually made his way back inside after having a few words with Issa.

"Otosan, should we really be bringing the kid home with us?" Moka questions.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice at the moment. Kasumi and I were really good friends in high school, she helped me change my views on humans. I owe her this much, abandoning the boy would be like throwing everything my friendship with Kasumi ever meant" He explained, he had that faraway look that Moka often saw when he was in deep thought. "Truth is Kasumi actually even introduced me to your mother"

This surprised the younger vampire, her father hardly ever mentioned her mother. Moka wanted to learn more but she knew to tread lightly around such a sensitive subject, she had to let him speak about her on his own terms.

"She was a strong woman, whoever did this is going to regret it" Issa allowed a low growl to show his hatred towards Kasumi's killer.

Moka has never seen her father react so strongly to anyone's death except her mother's, this made her wonder just what kind of woman Kasumi really was. How could this one woman change her father's ways when she has heard stories of how much he used to despise humans long before she was even born.

"Why don't you go check on the kid Moka, I need to have a few more words with the detective" Issa suggested, not allowing her to respond as he heads back inside before her.

The vampire runs a hand through her hair with a heavy sigh, today certainly has been a long one and she didn't see tomorrow being any better. With a graceful walk she eventually makes her way back inside and follow's the boy's scent up to his room. Concentrating on his scent alone helped distract her from the stench of all the blood that filled the air. When she made it to the room the door was closed but she could hear soft whimpering as well as small movements. She knocks on the door and waits for the boy to reply to her.

"Come in"

Moka slowly opens the door and steps into the decent size room, she studies her new surroundings. The walls were painted a sky blue color, the floor like most of the home was wood, he has a single full size bed, a desk with his backpack sitting on the chair. The walls aside from the color were pretty plain, he didn't have any posters of bands or anything like a lot of kids tend to have, he had a small bookshelf, and a picture of him and his parents when he was really little sitting on his nightstand.

Tsukune was placing some clothes into a small black suit case as he looked up when Moka had walked into his room. He was already packed and ready to leave, but he wasn't sure how he could leave like this. His mother was dead; lying on the kitchen floor with people looking over her dead body like it was nothing to them. How could he leave her like that?

"Are you ready?" Moka asks. Her arms are folded over her chest and she has that empty stare again. The child wonders what it would be like to see her smile; she would probably look even more gorgeous than she already was. He gives a silent nod, as he watches her turn away he takes one last look at his room. Before leaving he grabs the picture of him and his parents on his nightstand and quickly places into his suitcase carefully. He finally follows Moka out into the hallways and finds her waiting for him at the stairs. Tsukune is about to head down with the suitcase in hand, but before he can the vampire lifts it up with ease. He looks at her confused but she doesn't say anything and heads down the stairs with the child following closely behind her. When the duo made it to her father's car Moka saw him already waiting for the two of them. She could tell that he was still angry over the death of an old friend; she only hoped that he was carefully with his temper around Tsukune. Moka tossed the suitcase carefully into the trunk of her father's black Volvo before getting into the car with the kid now sitting right beside her.

The ride to her family's mansion was a quiet one; nobody was willing to speak while the air was thick with so much tension. About 10 minutes later they finally arrived to the giant gothic looking home, Tsukune was in awe when he stepped out of the car. He has never seen such a stunning home.

"Moka, Tsukune can use the room across from you tonight. Please show him around while I go and have a talk with the rest of the family" He orders, before going inside ahead of them.

Tsukune watches Moka as she moves along with so much grace and power, he just couldn't help but stare. When she gather up his suitcase he finally stopped his staring in made his way over to the vampire.

"I'll take it" Tsukune says softly. "Your home is amazing Moka" he praises.

The vampire hands the suitcase over to the child before looking up at her home. Although she wasn't surprised by the boy's praise of her home, she didn't find it as amazing as most folks did. "It's ok I guess" she shrugs.

Following his new friend closely the child studies the beautiful home; it was practically as tall as a castle! When the duo stepped in Moka quickly wished she was somewhere else when an irritating voice filled her ears.

"Onesan!"

Before her younger sister could even get close to her, she kicks the little vampire across the room and into the wall. Tsukune is stunned by the violent attack. He looks up at the older vampire and sees her cold expression as her face is turned away, with her arms folded over her chest again. After getting back onto her feet despite the cold attack the younger sister makes her way over to her big sister.

"Onesan, what took you so long?!" she wines. The young vampire talks as if she was never even attacked, Tsukune didn't know what to think of this stranger.

"It's none of you concern Kokoa" Moka grumbles, still not looking at the younger vampire.

"Awe, why do you always have to be so mean?! Hey who's that" She points to Tsukune, suddenly now noticing him.

The boy was hiding behind Moka; he didn't like how loud this younger girl was.

"His name is Tsukune, he'll be staying with us for a while" Moka explained. She glances down at the boy that didn't want to get anywhere near her sister. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't help but feel slightly proud that he might find Kokoa as annoying as she did.

Kokoa gets a little close to Tsukune and her eyes widen as she smells his scent. "He's human! Why did you bring a human here Onesan?"

Getting irritated by her sister the older vampire simply ignores the naïve questions and grabs Tsukune's suitcase before making her way to the stairs.

"Hey! Otosan will be angry if you have a human in our home!" Kokoa yells.

Tsukune blinks and takes a chance to glance at the flaming red/orange haired girl. Kokoa also looks at the boy and suddenly feels really angry towards him. Why would her powerful sister risk brining a human brat into their home? Sure father has become slightly friendlier towards humans over the years, but she still remembers the old stories she was told as a child. She remembers how he used to believe that humans should always fear their kind, and Kokoa sometimes wishes that she could have seen the way her father used to be. She knew that vampires were still a very proud race, but she didn't really like how some have even began to have families with humans. Mixing the vampire bloodline should be a disgrace; at least it used to be back in the old days.

"Why are you here with my sister?" Kokoa growls.

"STAY AWAY!" Tsukune yells. His cry surprises both sisters, but he really surprised Kokoa. She didn't think a small growl would scare him so easily.

Seeing the vampire become angry at him only made him think of the monster that killed his mother.

Setting the suitcase down Moka is at the boy's side in a flash. She kicks the young vampire once again, though not as far this time, it was still hard enough to send her flying. "Idiot, stop screaming at the kid. Know your place Kokoa" Moka warns dangerously.

Almost instantly Kokoa is standing back up, annoyed now more than ever. "Why do you even care about him? I thought you always saw humans as weak beings!"

"What I believe in does not concern you Kokoa. If you attack this child again then father and I will both have to punish you"

Kokoa growls angrily, she hated how this pathetic little human got to have her sister's protection so easily. "I wish father still hated humans!" she yells, before finally taking off into another room.

Moka sighs in frustration, she knew her sister still had a lot of growing up to do but she really wished that she was over her bratty stage. It didn't help that Kokoa's mother was a big influence on her way of thinking. Unlike Moka's mother who believed humans and monster should live together as equals, Issa's other wife Gyokuro hated humans. Moka knew that Gyokuro favored her older daughter Kahlua, and that Kokoa knew this as well. It was the only reason Kokoa started to hate humans at all. She wanted her mother's love and thought that if she believed in her mother's point of view than maybe she would finally gain some attention from Gyokuro.

The vampire kneels down in front of the shaken child and easily lifts him up into her arms as she stands back up gracefully. He was glad to be in her protective embrace once again, the only place he found safe anymore. Tsukune immediately wrapped his arms around her neck and barriers his head into her chest. How long would his heart ache like this, how long would everything seem so scary to him? He felt pathetic for crying so much, he hasn't cried this much since his father died, in fact he hasn't shed a tear since his father's death.

Moka wasn't sure what to think with this crying boy in her arms. Had any other fool try to even come close to her like this, she would have sent them flying with her scary strength. She couldn't understand why she felt such a pull to this boy; normally she hated people that were too weak to fight their own battles. Was simply because he was just a child, or was there more to it than she could understand?

**TBC! **


End file.
